rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcane
Orcane is capable of performing long, intricate combos by using his quick attacks and puddle stage control. His bubbles zone opponents and lead to combos, and his ability to teleport to his puddle lets him edgeguard fiercely. Attributes Strengths: * Down Tilt is fast, combos well, and has amazing reach. * Bubbles allow for longer combos and interrupt enemy attacks. * Up Special, Side Special, and Forward Air can all be used for recovery. * Up Special allows Orcane to edgeguard fiercely without self-destructing. * Down Special Bubbles force opponents to respect the puddle. * Puddle-Boosted strong attacks are powerful and have massive range compared to most characters. Weaknesses: * Has few long-ranged air attacks besides back air * Side Special can be parried, making recovery difficult against good opponents. * Up Special is one of the easiest moves to punish if it is used too much * Has virtually no vertical recovery if puddle is used up. Techniques: * Hydroplane - Turn around quickly just before using a running Strong Attack to boost Orcane's speed. * Double bubble - have a puddle on the stage, then use neutral special into 2 down specials. The old puddle gets activated while the water shot is still in midair then the new puddle gets activated right after. * Falling side special -do a side special in the air, and repeatedly input fastfalls before you reappear. Each fastfall should make Orcane move a small step downwards, allowing you to move downwards with this move that normally shouldn't. * Bubble Butt - If you use Orcane's forward air to propel yourself in the opposite direction it was used, Orcane's back will have a hitbox that can be used to safely recover. ** You can reverse Nspecial to have Orcane facing the correct direction. * Orcahopping - Using an up special within frames of double jumping to gain an extreme jump boost, it puts you in free fall but without a puddle it may be your only option. * Neutral Air bounce - If Orcane touches the ground while the hitbox of Nair is active, he will bounce ** Fastfall Neutral Air into the ground to perform a large bounce. ** Orcane can also bounce if you fastfall when hitting with Nair. ** This technique can let Orcane hit twice with one Nair. Gameplay In-Game Info: "Orcane can create a puddle with his Neutral Special or Down Special. He can teleport to his puddle with Up Special. Orcane can turn his puddle into bubbles with his Down Special to trap enemies. Orcane can stand on top of his puddle and use a Strong Attack to consume the puddle and increase his range." Elemental Powers: * PUDDLE TELEPORTATION - Orcane creates a puddle with his Neutral Special or Down Special. He can then teleport to his puddle using his Up Special as a powerful vertical blow or an effective recovery when launched off the stage. * BUBBLE EVAPORATION - Orcane can turn his puddle into a pillar of bubbles with his Down Special to trap enemies above the puddle. * WATER AMP - When standing on top of his puddle, Orcane can consume the water underneath him to perform powerful Strong Attacks with far greater range and knockback. Moveset Costumes Orcane 1.PNG Orcane 2.PNG Orcane 3.PNG Orcane 4.PNG Orcane 5.PNG Orcane 6.PNG Special Costumes Orcane Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Orcane Golden.PNG|Golden Orcane (Plushie) Promo Costume Orcane Summit.PNG|Smash Summit 3 Promo Costume Orcane Abyss.PNG|Abyss Level 10 Costume Orcane Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Background Story When he first arrived in Water Town, the merchant capital of Aether, Orcane was considered a dangerous nuisance and a criminal. Orcane is a playful trickster, notorious for escaping even the most precarious of situations. However, while the Water Merchants denounce Orcane in public, they do not hesitate to call upon him when they need a situation dealt with quietly. Orcane is sly and can infiltrate even the most secure strongholds. He can transform into water and confuse enemies with a spray of bubbles, making him the perfect candidate for stealth assignments. -Website Trivia * Orcane is the second character to be announced, alongside Zetterburn. He represents the element of water. * Orcane is based on "Porca", a panther/orca whale hybrid created as a project for an organic modeling class Dan Fornace took. However, Dan considers Orcane as more of an orca/dog mix. * Orcane's moveset is inspired by Vaporeon's moveset from another game Dan created; Super Smash Land. * Orcane makes an apperance in the indie crossover fighting game Indie Pogo as a playable character. His moveset is taken straight from Rivals of Aether in said game. * Orcane could also be based off the Akhlut, a creature in Inuit mythology that is said to possess the body of a wolf and the head of an orca. They are often considered as evil. Category:Characters